


Boas's Birthday

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum on food, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Boas gets the perfect birthday a cuckold would love. Promised to him by his girlfriend, Sarah.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a very special day for Boas as he left work just a little bit early to get home for his birthday, expecting his girlfriend to have something special planned for him, even if it was only a cake and a movie night in the house. Unfortunately, due to traffic, the birthday boy didn’t arrive home until the usual time, a weary sigh leaving his lips as he stepped out of his car and approached the front door of his home. It was easy to see that the lights were out from the view in the windows, but something was a bit off. Both his mother, Hanna, and his girlfriend, Sarah, were home when he left for work. “Maybe they went out to get some food…” The words quietly left the man’s lips as he walked into the front door, not bothering to turn the lights on until after he had closed the door.   
  
The moment Boas found the light switch and flipped it, four people jumped out from behind the furniture in his home, shouting ‘Happy Birthday’ at him and causing him to jump in place a bit. “Awe you guys!” There was a happy tone in the birthday boy’s voice as he looked around to see his girlfriend, mother, brother David, and workplace bully James all in his home with smiles on their faces. “Wait… James? What the hell are you doing here?” The young man groaned at the thought of actually having to spend time with someone who made his life at work a living hell. “I wondered why you weren’t at work today…”   
  
“Your mother invited me to be here today because she heard about how I treat you at work. Something about wanting to make sure today was perfect for you.” The brown-haired coworker shrugged and smiled, sitting down on the couch beside Hanna. “I mean, cake, a party, and a bit of fun? What kind of idiot would say no?” James looked around the room and gestured to the decorations around the room. “Though, when I saw the decorations that were being put up, I knew I had made a good choice.” There was a slightly cocky and overconfident tone in the green-eyed male’s voice as he crossed his legs and looked around the room at the others.   
  
“Decorations…?” Boas was a bit slow on the uptake as he finally started looking around the room, seeing the decorations say ‘Happy Birthday Cuck’ and ‘Happy Cuckday’ instead of happy birthday. “Oh…” There was no way to notice it, but it the birthday boy was already starting to get a bit aroused at the many thoughts about how today was going to go. He looked at his girlfriend and blinked for a moment, confused about the decorations. “What is this, Sarah? I thought you said you were going to give me the perfect birthday with a movie or something…”   
  
The redheaded girl made her way over to her boyfriend and happily draped her arms around his neck, smiling as she placed a few dozen sweet kisses all over his face. “I am giving you the perfect birthday, sweetie! You’re such a sweet little cuck for me, I figured what better thing to do than to let you see both me and your mother get fucked right in front of you? Making sure you remember your place?~” The blue-eyed girl giggled and bit her lower lip before taking a step away from Boas, tilting her head to the side just a bit. “I bet you’re already getting hard with your pencil dick at the thought of the two women you love getting fucked by someone other than you.~”   
  
“Don’t say it like that, Sarah.” David chimed in, approaching the redhead and immediately grabbing her F-cup breasts from behind and looking at his brother. “Boas may love you and mom, but you don’t have to say it like he wants to fuck Mom like he does you. Though, he may want to, after all…” A soft chuckle left the slightly pudgy brown-haired man’s lips as he forced a quiet moan from Sarah’s throat, squeezing her breasts through her clothing without a care in the world that his brother was right there to watch it all unfold. “You know how you girlfriend gets when you aren’t around or she wants someone else, she just can’t help herself.~”   
  
Hanna smiles and gently grabs her son’s hand, pulling him into a loving hug while forcing his head to rest against the cleavage of her F-cup tits. “Happy birthday, Son! Today is going to be such a wonderful day! But, I think you should come and eat your cake! We made it special just for you, after all.~” The older woman didn’t hesitate to drag her child into the kitchen, where a cake was waiting on the table as well as a hot cup of tea right beside it. “I think you’ll absolutely love how much effort Sarah and I put into making the icing and extra flavor in your tea perfect! I mean, what kind of cuck wouldn’t want to know the effort his lover put into making sure everything was perfect for someone like him?~” The blonde woman made sure to cut a piece of cake for Boas, sliding it in front of him before placing the cup of tea beside the cake. A smile came to her lip as she was easily able to see the cum that still swirled inside of it.   
  
“I…” Boas couldn’t possibly figure out the words to express how he felt right now, looking around the room and seeing filled condoms instead of actual balloons. Though, it was easy to smell the cum radiating off the piece of cake that sat before him, the birthday boys were locked on the thin white layer of cum that was on top of his tea. A soft groan left the man’s lips as he felt his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear, his arousal reaching new heights that he had never thought possible to reach without being touched. “You two put all of this together for me…? How long did it take? There’s so many condoms on the floor…” However, instead of an answer, all he was met with was his girlfriend, Sarah approaching the kitchen and using a fork to get a small piece of the cake for him to eat. “Um…”   
  
“Don’t say a word. Just eat the cake like a good cuck.~ We spent a lot of precious time trying to make it for you, after all. The least you could do is eat it.” The redhead smiled and pushed the small slice of cake into her boyfriend’s mouth before pulling the fork out of his mouth and imaging just how it felt to be eating the cum of both his brother and his coworker. “How’s it taste, love? Is it delicious?~” Sarah couldn’t hold back her giddy laughter as she watched Boas nod to her question, firmly putting himself in the place of a true cuck for her. “Good!” The blue-eyed girl placed a kiss onto the birthday boy’s cheek before stepping back into the living room for just a moment, coming back shortly after with David in toe and a smile on her face that said a thousand words as she stepped behind the man. “How would you like it if I started giving your brother a handjob right in front of you, baby? To see my hands wrapped around his enormous cock instead of one as small as yours.”   
  
Boas feverishly nodded before even thinking about what it would mean to watch such a thing, never having seen his brother’s cock or even his girlfriend fuck another person in front of him. It was an incredible thought as he took another bite of the cake, groaning and moaning quietly from the feeling of cum drizzling from the inside of the food onto his tongue, lighting up his taste buds and making him crave some of that tea that was still sitting there. Without saying another word, the birthday boy grabbed the cup of tea and brought it to his lips, taking a few sips as he watched his redhead girlfriend wrap her arms around David’s body and reach for his waist. “Mmm… This is really good! Is this what I think it is on top?”   
  
David could easily hear the bit of hope in Boas’s voice as his pants fell to the floor, his eight-inch mammoth of a cock springing free just for the redheaded girl to grab and slowly start stroking. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. Would you like it if it was, Boas? I bet it must be amazing finding pleasure in knowing your girlfriend was taken care of all day long just for you to come home and-” A loud gasp left the brown-haired man’s lips as he felt Sarah’s grip tighten around his shaft, loving how she always knew the perfect way to please him.   
  
“Don’t ruin the secret, David. Leave your brother alone and just let him enjoy his birthday. I already know his tiny dick is hard as a rock and he just wants more. So, we’ll give him more and make him happy.~” Sarah smiled at her lover and winked to show her appreciation for letting her explore herself while always loving her, just like how she always loved him more than anyone else. “Who knows? Maybe he’ll cum in his pants just from watching this.~” The redhead smirked and moved her hand faster and faster along David’s shaft, starting to breathe heavily and blissfully into his ear to make him harder faster. It didn’t matter to the slutty girl if her boyfriend enjoyed the show enough to cum or not, as long as she was able to get his brother off right there in front of him, she’d be more than happy with herself, especially if it made Boas happy on his birthday. With the pleasurable and excited look on the birthday boy’s face, something in the back of the girl’s mind told her that she was doing an amazing job of keeping him happy.   
  
Boas’s eyes were locked entirely on the way his girlfriend’s soft hands wrapped around his brother’s thick cock, amazed she has been able to take such a thick and long cock all this time without getting hurt or completely broken into a cum-drunk bitch. However, it wasn’t long before he set his cup of tea down and noticed his mother leaving the room and staying in the living room this time. “So, you’ve been taking this cock all this time and still coming back to someone like me?” For reasons beyond his current understanding, watching Sarah’s hand move faster and faster along his brother’s cock was something that sent shivers of both appreciation and pleasure through his body, only able to imagine how good it must’ve felt for David.   
  
David could only groan and moan quietly from the feeling of his brother’s girlfriend giving him a handjob, always having loved the feeling of her hands against him but finding even more pleasure in having Boas watch it happen. “So, this is what being a cuck looks like? I’ve never -fuck- been able to see how happy you were…” A soft smile came to the blue-eyed man’s lips as he leaned his head back against Sarah’s shoulder. “To think I’ve only been here for a few hours… I can only imagine how much fun Mom and Sarah had when-” The brown-haired man groaned as the pleasure peaked through his system, causing him to let out a small amount of cum in the redhead’s hand and making her giggle in the process. The corners of his lips curled into an even broader smile as he watched the blue-eyed girl smear the cum against her lips, gasping quietly as he watched the girl happily and eagerly kiss Boas, sharing the lingering feeling of his cum as they began making out. Though, that didn’t stop him from letting the rest of his first load dribble into the cup of tea that Boas was drinking from. “Awe… It’s very oddly cute how she still makes out with you.”   
  
“David, leave your brother alone. He’s a loving little cuck and it makes them happy.” Hanna couldn’t help but smile as she bent over the table her children were around, making sure to wiggle her hips back and forth in a slightly teasing and enticing manner. “He’s a pathetic little man with a pathetic little cock that loves making his girlfriend happy however he can. It’s really sweet of him.~” The blonde woman placed a loving kiss onto the birthday boy’s cheek before reaching back and sliding her panties down to her knees with a soft smile, biting her lower lip as she watched James walk into the kitchen behind her. “And if that means that I can get openly fucked by one of his coworkers, I’m all for it. Even if it isn’t the first cock I’ve taken today.~”   
  
Boas quickly pulled away from his loving makeout session with Sarah, cum still lightly coating his lips as his eyes met the redhead’s. Realization quickly took over about what was said, making him even more painfully aroused and needy at the thought of more than just these two having gone to town on his mother and his girlfriend. “Wait. You said you’ve been getting fucked all day. How many people have-”   
  
“Oh, calm down, Boas. Just sit back and enjoy what’s happening around you.~” James playfully slapped the back of the birthday boy’s head before making his way behind the older woman and dropping his pants down to the floor, letting his massive ten-inch cock flop against the woman’s plump rear end. “I made sure to wait for you to be home before fucking her, so you get to see me dump a pent up load right into your mother’s needy twat.~” The green-eyed bully smiled and started to gently grind himself against Hanna’s rear end, earning soft and blissful breaths from the blonde woman as he started getting hard against her body. “Just look at this pretty face, you damn cuck. You love how happy she looks, don’t you?”   
  
Boas couldn’t argue as he watched his coworker bully grab his mother’s cheeks with one hand and force their eyes to meet. He wasn’t exactly attracted to the older woman, but there was no denying the beauty in the happy and excited expression on her face as he was forced to look at her. It didn’t help his case when Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck for physical and balance support, even as he turned his head just a little bit to the right and saw Sarah with her soft and perfect lips wrapped around his brother’s cock. Everything around him was utterly perfect in the worst and more twisted ways he had never expected to love so openly. Maybe this was the perfect birthday he needed from Sarah, already feeling an orgasm trying to tear through him with the sounds of moans that filled the room.   
  
Hanna threw her head back and screamed in bliss as she felt James’s massive cock plunge into her tight and thoroughly used cunt, biting her lower lip as hard as she could to keep herself from getting too loud. At least, that was the plan until she felt the green-eyed worker grab her chin and pull her into a heated and passionate kiss, making her melt into the affection and immediately return it without a second thought. “This is the biggest cock I’ve taken in years! It feels so good!~” The blonde pressed her forehead against the birthday boy’s, lust and love taking her over and her inner walls greedily clung to the cock that was pounding inside of her. There was no holding back now as she gazed into her child’s eyes, planting kiss after rapid and affection kiss onto his forehead as she writhed and moaned each time she was filled with cock. “I can’t believe how pathetic you are… Getting off on your bully fucking your mother. I bet this was your high school fantasy too!~”   
  
Sarah, on the other hand, was having the time of her life as she happily stayed on her knees, devouring David’s cock in her throat and savoring his taste. The redhead knew just the right buttons to push to make her lover cave and squirm in his seat, moaning up a slutty and muffled storm as she pushed further and further down the massive eight inch cock. Swirling her tongue around the light brown-haired man’s cock was incredibly fun to her as she could hear Boas gap and squirm in place, the very familiar sounds of him cumming with no one having even bothered to touch him yet. It sent her heart racing as she pulled her lips from around David’s cock and started stroking his length much faster than before. “You want to cum, don’t you, David? You want to cum all over my face and make Boas happy.” The redhead moaned quietly and breathlessly as she continued to plant loving kisses along the shaft that was just plugging her throat, blue eyes darting to the side to see her boyfriend bucking softly in his hips before a wet spot formed in his pants.   
  
A sharp gasp left David as he came at the same time as his brother, rope after thick rope of his seed coating Sarah’s face and massive tits in an extra shade of white. Panting quietly, the man looked over to see his mother giggling and pointing at Boas’s crotch with a devious smile, finally realizing that the birthday boy came without being touched. “Oh shit… Are you serious, Boas? You love seeing your girl please others so much you can cum without being touched? No matter she’s always going on about how good of a cuck you are! That’s awful!~”   
  
James continued thrusting into the older woman that he was inside of, laughing loudly as he heard what David just said. “Really, you little punk? You’re that much of a cuck? I wonder how many times you’ve cum just to the thought of Sarah sucking some cock that ten times your size.~” The green-eyed man chuckled and slapped Hanna’s ass, making it jiggle from the impact. “Maybe you’ll enjoy it even more if I bring Sarah to work tomorrow, showing everyone just how much of a loving cuck you really are.~” He continued fucking the birthday boy’s mother, leaning over her body and looking into the redhead’s eyes as he started taking over the blonde’s loud moans. “How does that sound, Sarah? Getting fucked by my ten-inch cock right in front of your boyfriend at work tomorrow.~”   
  
The birthday boy couldn't help but groan and bite his lip at the thought of everyone knowing what he really was, his heart pounding out of his chest in both excitement and fear as he looked over at Sarah. “Do you want to go?” There was a tinge of hope in his voice as he asked the question, the arousal and adrenaline from today still very heavy in his mind and system and making him partially want it to actually happen.   
  
“Hey, I’ll do whatever you want me to, baby. If you want your sexy girlfriend to get gangbanged in front of you at work, then I’ll gladly get fucked in front of you.~” The redhead wrapped her arms around Boas’s neck, peppering his lips and cheeks in plenty of loving kisses, ignoring the fact that cum still coated her face and started to gently coat his. “Though, for now, I just want you to watch your mother get fucked on your birthday. You’re such a good cuck, babe.” Sarah giggled as she placed another kiss onto her boyfriend’s cheek, turning her head just in time to see and hear Hanna scream out in pure bliss.   
  
Of course, the older woman was extremely happy as she felt her orgasm tear through her, rope after rope of amazingly hot and thick cum flooding her tight cunt just before James pulled out of her and let out another rope or two onto the cake that was still on the table. “There’s so much!~” She moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head as yet another load was dumped into her tight hole. Hanna smiled softly and gently caressed Boas’s cheek in her lust-addled state, barely managed to stand as she leaned against the table. “I hope you had a good birthday, Boas… Would you like me coming to work tomorrow and getting fucked?” There was a smile on her face that said there was no choice in the matter, that she was going to happily go to work with Boas and James and enjoy her son getting cucked even more. “Maybe we’ll tell everyone about your tiny cock as we get fucked.~”


	2. Memories Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah records her adventures of cuckolding Boas behind his back as a gift for him, only giving it to him after Christmas.

Sarah couldn’t help but smile to herself as she dropped onto her knees in a cubicle not even ten feet away from her lover, Boas, happily opening her mouth and eyeing her boyfriend’s work bully, James. “Come on, James.~ You told me at Boas’s party that you wanted me to suck you off at work, don’t tell me you’re going to shy away from it now.” The busty redhead smirked and chuckled to herself as she watched the green-eyed man unzip his pants and whip out that massive cock she remembered fucked her lover’s mom only a few months prior to today, not hesitating to wrap her lips around it and eagerly take him into her mouth. Her perfect blue eyes darting to the left and spying the camera that was sitting in the perfect position to capture her cuckolding her man once again.   
  
“Oh shut it, you little bitch. Your man’s right over there and we’re at work. This isn’t the privacy of your shitty man’s house, we could all get into serious trouble if we aren’t-” A sharp and blissful gasp left the man’s lips as he leaned his head back and got comfortable in his office chair once again, biting his lower lip as he felt the busty woman’s tongue perfectly coil around his cock. “Where’s his Mom, anyway? Didn’t she offer to come suck me off too?~” Not that it really mattered to James who was sucking his cock as long as he could make his favorite victim see it and knew just how much it would probably hurt him. Though, now he just had more to use at work when bullying Boas, a painful groan leaving him a moment later as he felt sharp teeth clench down around his cock without actually biting him. The brown-haired man immediately looked down at the redhead with a shocked and surprised look, not expecting her to do that or to look at him like she was pissed. “What?”   
  
Sarah closed her eyes and slowly retracted herself away from the man’s magnificently massive member, wrapping her hand around his base and happily stroking his length as quickly as she could without making too much noise. “Don’t talk about her while you’re with me. Boas and I may have the perfect relationship, but leave her out of it. I’m here with you. If you want to think about another woman….” The redhead smirked as she squeezed his cock tight enough to make it hurt, bringing her other hand to the bully’s heavy balls and smiling as she wrapped her soft fingers around them. “Your cock won’t be the only thing I squeeze, got it?~” A smile came to the blue-eyed slut’s face as she watched her partner for the day nod in response to her, happily taking him into her mouth again and immediately bobbing her head along his shaft. The soft and quiet moans and groans that left James’s lips were music to her ears as she could hear Boas mumbling something to another coworker only a few feet away from them.   
  
However, James planned to have his own fun as he was able to get a blowjob from the lovely redhead, grabbing the back of her head and starting to thrust into her throat hard enough to make Sarah gag. A smile came to the bully’s lips as he started facefucking Boas’s lover, looking toward the camera she had set up a few minutes ago and quickly flipping it off as he yanked the gorgeous redhead to the base of his cock. “You see this, Boas? Your girl sucking my cock and taking a facefucking like a champ? It’s too bad I can’t breed her or else you’d be in for one major surprise later!” A soft chuckle left the green-eyed man as he knew he had to stay quiet in order to not get caught, closing his eyes for a moment and bringing his other hand to the back of the blue-eyed woman’s head. “Oh well, though. With a tiny dick like yours, I might as well call her over one day and try just so she can have kids eventually. I doubt your little thing could get anything pregnant.~”   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to the man talk about her lover like that, knowing she was only here to make him cum down her throat and record it to show to her perfect lover some time later. But it still bothered her just a little to hear the constant downtalk without having anyone to back up her man, not that it would stop her from grabbing James's ass and pulling him tighter against her face, happily smiling around his shaft and forcing her way back to the tip of his cock and openly licking the head as it hung in her face. “Come on, James. Cum for me. You know you want to.~” Of course, it was only a moment or two later that she got just what she wanted, the first strand of cum jetting from the green-eyed man’s cock and splattering all over her face. It prompted her to quickly and eagerly wrapping her lips around his length, moaning like a professional slut as she took more and more cum into her mouth and throat, not hesitating to swallow it all down as she grabbed the camera and pulled it closer to her.   
  
Falling back into his chair with a quiet thud, James smirked and pulled Sarah off his cock just in time to slap her once with it and earn a quiet growl from the redhead. “Too rough for you, slut? Just wait until I actually get to have you to myself for a night. You won’t ever want to go back to your cuck of a man. You deserve better than a pathetic piece of trash like-”   
  
“Shut up, James.” Sarah interrupted, smiling and opening her mouth for the camera to show that it was empty. “I love him far more than anyone else in the world. I just love big cock too and he respects that. You can talk all the shit you want, but which one of you is the one with a busty redhead for a girlfriend?~” With that, the redhead turned the camera off and stood up from her spot in front of James, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before leaving him there and not saying a word to her lover on the way out.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
It wasn’t until Christmas Eve dinner that the redhead was able to have more fun of her own without worry of Boas finding out she was doing it, a smile on her face as she happily crawled under the kitchen table right up to his father’s lap. The blue-eyed girl looked around to make sure that everyone was in their seats and there was no spot for her to get back up to without being found out in some way, looking to her boyfriend’s sister as she held the camera under the table just enough to get a decent view of her head in the older man’s lap. “Hope you like this, Boas.~” She whispered, winking at the camera for a moment.   
  
However, above the table, she was lucky that Boas was the only one who had no clue as to what was going on, everyone having purposefully started getting louder all of the sudden to avoid the sound of her unzipping the man’s pants heard to everyone else. Once again looking at the camera, the redhead smiled and licked her lips before happily dragging her tongue along the underside of Boas’s father’s cock and earning a quiet sound from the man. The risk of being caught was one that she was willing to take for this masterpiece recording she was putting together for her lover as a late Christmas present. But, she knew she’d have to hurry if she wanted to get everything finished and read on time before giving it to him.   
  
Wrapping one of her hands around the older man’s shaft, Sarah was quick and eager to stroke it as she looked back at the camera, using her free hand to reach out and adjust it just enough for her to make sure it got a good view of her and the cock that was now growing to a full and proper length in front of her face. “Damn… I wonder why Boas didn’t get a massive cock like this if you’re this big, old man…” However, she shrugged the thought away from her mind and started trailing dozens of kisses along the man’s shaft, earning yet another sound from him that he tried to cover up with clearing his throat.   
  
“Are you okay, Dad?” The sound of Boas’s voice loud and clear above the table made the busty woman freeze in place for only a moment as she waited to see just what the man’s answer would be, ready to bite the bullet and keep sucking him off if he was going to tell the truth, and ready to keep being quiet and as concealed as possible if he didn’t.   
  
Luckily for her, she was able to smile as she felt a hand come to the top of her head and yank her to his full balls, happily using her tongue to play with them for a moment. “Yes, Son, I’m fine. Just had a bite of food go down the wrong pipe is all. Don’t stop and worry about me, okay?~” Sarah took the two taps on her head as the old man referring to her with that last comment, a smart choice on her part as she looked over to the camera and noticed it was one again off center by just a little bit.   
  
Wrapping her lips around the first few inches of the man’s shaft and reaching out to adjust the camera with her free hand, the blue-eyed woman began bobbing her head and actually making an effort to make the man cum as quickly as she could now. Bringing a hand to his balls to play with them, coiling her tongue around his shaft and dragging it along the underside, deepthroating him and making sure to swallow around his length to bring just that extra ounce of pleasure to every movement she made. The redhead did the best she could to remain as quiet as possible as she kept sucking the older man’s cock, letting out a quiet and happy moan as she felt the older man’s hand tighten slightly around the back of her head. It was another moment or two of pure pleasure and cock worship before she heard an odd sound leave him, possibly a grunt as his cock throbbed against her tongue.   
  
Pulling back just a little bit, Sarah kept her lips wrapped around his cock as the first rope of cum splashed against the roof of her mouth, another quiet moan leaving her as she looked to the camera and winked just a little bit of extra flair. However, that was far from the end of it as more and more cum flooded into her mouth until she wasn’t able to hold it all anymore, a few strands leaking from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Though, the redhead quickly swallowed just a little bit of it before pulling back and wrapping her hand around the older man’s shaft, starting to jerk him off in hopes there would be at least a little bit more cum for her to enjoy. When she didn’t get any, though, the busty woman turned her head to the side and opened her mouth to show just how much cum she had earned from him. Swirling it around for just a moment, the blue-eyed woman closed her mouth and swallowed it all down with very quiet but distinctly audible gulps before opening her mouth and showing that there wasn’t a single drop of cum in her mouth anymore. “Love you babe.~” She whispered as she tapped Boas’s sister’s leg to tell her to top the recording.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

“Come on, David…. Hurry up before Boas wakes up.~” The young redhead smiled as she dragged her boyfriend’s brother behind the family’s giant Christmas tree and planted her back against the wall, happily wrapping her arms around his neck before looking to the side and seeing their mother, Hanna holding a camera in her hand and recording them. “Are you getting this, Hanna?” Sarah didn’t even bother to comment about how she or David were already naked before her lover was even awake yet, wanting to just make sure to enjoy the moment she was in more than anything, even though in the back of her mind she knew this would be for her lover.   
  
“I’m getting it, I’m getting it. Are you sure you want to record this for my pathetic son, anyway? He can’t even wake up on time for Christmas to enjoy it with his family.” Hanna smirked as she watched her daughter in law bite her lower lip at the comment about Boas waking up late, knowing that the blue-eyed girl was starting to enjoy herself before even getting things started. “Just stay quiet and get started.~” The older woman made sure to get every moment of her son, David, and Sarah making out before her other child, Boas, walked down the stairs and into the living room before sitting in front of the tree in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. “Nice to see you here finally, Boas. You’re so late that David and Sarah already went out to get lunch.~”   
  
David, on the other hand, smirked and pushed his hips forward, forcing each and every inch of her massive cock into Sarah’s right cunt and making her groan in front of him. “You like that, don’t you, Sarah? Knowing that my idiot of a brother is only a few feet away and you have to be quiet in order to not get caught.~” The light brown-haired man smiled as he sank his teeth into the redhead’s neck, earning another moan from her before bringing a hand down to her thigh and lifting it off the ground to reach deeper into her while his other hand found its place over her mouth to keep her quiet. Almost a non-verbal reminder of her place as he started slowly pounding her against the wall, grunting quietly from the feeling of her pussy tightening around his cock. “You’re getting tighter, Sarah… How badly do you want that little shit to catch us and see you getting fucked by a real cock?~”   
  
Boas looked at his mother and tilted his head to the side, not hearing a single word that David was whispering into his lover’s ears. “If I’m so late, why are you recording? Don’t tell me you’re just waiting for me to open my gift.”    
  
“Of course I am, Son. Sarah bought you something nice that you’re going to love and got a very special note for it as well.” Hannah licked her lips as she tilted the camera to the side just a bit, making sure to get Boas opening a small box in the frame as well as keeping Sarah and David in it as well. It was incredible to her that her son had no idea about what was going on not even three feet behind him, though, it made sense as she realized the two weren’t making any significant noise for him to pick up on. “What does the note say, Boas?”   
  
“Do not use until I’ve given you permission. Love, Sarah.” The young cuckold set the note aside and cocked his head in confusion, pulling out a small USB drive the same moment that a loud whine left Sarah and somehow didn’t get picked up by his ears. “A USB drive? I wonder if it’s pictures of her or something on it, especially since it’s a Christmas gift… I guess I’ll have to ask when she gets back, huh?”   
  
Sarah threw her head back against the wall, pulling David close enough to kiss and bite his neck as she held him tighter, digging her nails into her back and loving the way his cock felt like it was splitting her in two the longer and harder he pounded into her. The redhead would’ve gladly admitted her surprise that her lover wasn’t able to hear anything that was going on, especially with how wet her pussy was and how tightly her inner walls were clamping down around his brother’s perfect cock, but she was too busy showing affection to the man’s neck the best she could without kissing him. That didn’t stop her from pulling away from the neck and biting her lower lip, turning to the side a moment later and looking at the camera, gasping and letting out a loud moan as David came inside of her without any warning whatsoever. Unfortunately, that sound was enough to catch Boas’s attention.   
  
“What was that? It sounded like Sarah…? I thought you said she left.”   
  
“She did, Boas! You waited too long to get out of bed. Your father must be flipping through channels again and ended up finding the porn channel.” Hanna pretended to sigh as she turned the camera off and quickly set it down by the tree for Sarah and David to grab as they walked away. “Not every girl you hear moan will sound like Sarah. Remember your party where you got to hear me moan and get fucked by that cute coworker of yours? Didn’t sound anything like her, did it?”   
  
Boas couldn’t help but look away from his mother as a soft blush came to his cheeks, remembering that day making him immediately hot and bothered, even visibly hard through his pants. “No… You’re right. Well, I hope she hurries back home, so I can find out what she has on this USB drive.”   
  
“You’ll know soon enough, Boas.~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Sarah licked her lips as she walked into the living room without a stitch of clothing on to see her boyfriend laying on the couch and playing on his phone, happy to know that the two were alone in the house so no one could interrupt them. “Hey, babe… I’ve missed you.~” The redhead made her way to the couch as she earned her lover’s attention, swaying her hips perfectly with each and every step as she got closer, eventually crawling on top of it and tossing Boas’s phone to the side and onto the carpeted floor. “Do you think we can have a bit of fun, considering your family is gone and we didn’t get to a few nights ago for Christmas?” Of course, the busty girl didn’t bother to wait for an answer as she leaned down and captured her boyfriend’s lips in a loving kiss, happily rocking her hips back and forth on his lap to grind against his crotch. “You’re not going to say no, are you?”   
  
“Do you really think I could ever say no to you, Sarah?” With all the time that Boas had spent pent up without Sarah’s attention since his birthday, the young man knew that he wasn’t going to possibly turn down an opportunity like this, happily kissing her neck and reaching down to unzip his pants. Though, it always made him happy to hear his lover let out a cute gasp of excitement each and every time his modest cock sprung free from his clothing. He knew that it was nothing compared to the other cocks he had seen her take, but it always made him happy and that much more aroused to know that even after taking whoever she wanted, the busty girl would still come back to him. Leaning in for another kiss, Boas was met with the blue-eyed girl’s lips crashing against his own again and again, a few kisses slowly turning into a makeout session as her soft hand wrapped around the base of his cock.   
  
The busty redhead didn’t care much about many of the times that she had cucked her lover, knowing that he just loved to see her having fun and always respected her desires while still loving her, but something about getting the chance to take him and fuck him always lit her up inside in the best of ways. Biting her lower lip, Sarah gasped and almost screamed out in bliss as she impaled herself on her boyfriend’s cock, feeling him start throbbing and twitching inside of her right away. “I love you, babe! I always will!~ You’re my perfect little cuck and I’ll always be by your side!” Bringing a hand up to her breast as she started to quickly bounce up and down in place, the blue-eyed girl happily rode her lover’s cock to make sure he got to cum for Christmas like she was supposed to make him do. However, much to her surprise, the young man wasn’t able to keep his pleasure in check for as long as she was expecting, gasping loudly and unexpectedly in surprise as it was only maybe a few minutes before feeling rope after thick and hot rope of cum flooding her womb and pussy. Looking down with a slightly surprised look, the woman nodded and gently caressed her blushing boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you, Boas. Always.~”   
  
The young man nodded as he looked up at her, leaning upward and getting yet another kiss before the woman got out of his lap, leaving his cock hard and twitching yet again. “I love you too, Sarah. No matter what, you’re the only one for me.” A soft gasp and whine left both him as the redhead planted a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, a smile on her face as if she was silently thanking both him and his cock for the quick creampie. “You don’t want more?”   
  
“Oh I do, but there’s something I want you to do first, okay? I promise that you’ll love it.~” Sarah couldn’t help but giggle as she walked into the kitchen, once again swaying her hips with each step and purposefully making her plump ass jiggle to put on a bit of a show for Boas as she walked. After a moment or two, she came back with a warm cup of tea in one hand and the USB drive that she had given him for Christmas on the other, knowing that the videos of her getting fucked and giving head were on there in the only file on the device after a bit of editing. However, she also knew there was a little bit of David’s cum in the tea that she was handing her lower, generously provided before he left the house to pick up a few things. “I want you to drink the tea. Once you do, I’ll give you permission to see what’s on the flashdrive. And before you ask, yes, I am on it.~”   
  
Boas’s eyes widened at the command from his lover, slowly nodding as he processed it and took the tea, sipping it down and smiling at the good and familiar taste that lingered on his tongue. Though, he didn’t realize that it was a bit thick, or even had cum in it as he finished it off and took the USB drive into his hand. “Can I ask you something, Sarah? Why make me wait to be able to see what’s on here?”   
  
“I didn’t think it was ready yet. I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect before I let you use it and see everything. Just trust me and watch it. I promise that you’ll love and know it was worth the wait.~” The redhead smirked and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek, taking the now empty cup of tea from his hands and using it to scrape up the cum that was steadily leaking from her tight pussy.


End file.
